The Girl on TV
by Ben'sSouthernSweetie
Summary: When the actors who PLAY the Slayer and her pals get sucked into the roles in which they play, which Buffy will save the day?
1. Default Chapter

Cast- Cameron Moore-Buffy Anne Summers  
  
Jonathan Price-Angel  
  
Layla Thompson-Willow Rosenberg  
Corley Stone-Xander LaVelle Harris  
Eliza Dushku-Faith  
  
The Girl on TV  
  
"I've been thinking.about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel like us, you and me being together, is unfair to you. " "Is this about what the Mayor said? Because he was just trying to shake us up." He shook his head solemnly. "He was right." "No, no he wasn't. He's the bad guy!" She looked at him, shocked. "You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. I mean, you should be with someone who can take you into the light, someone who can make love to you." "I don't care about that." "You will. And children." "Children?! Can you say jumping the gun? I killed my gold fish." "Today, but you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you know it, you'll want it all. A normal life." "I'll never have a normal life." "Right, you'll always be a Slayer, but that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this-this freak show." "I'm gonna go," she said quietly as she turned to leave. He grabbed her arm and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. All right Buffy? You know how much I love you. It kills me to say this." "Then don't! Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?" "Have you? Rationally?" She stared at him, dumbfounded. "No, no of course not. I'm just some swoony little school girl, right?" "I'm trying to do what's right here, ok? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart." "Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating," she said harshly. He looked at her, shocked at her comment. "Don't." "Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry, you know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change, I can't change. I want my life to be with you." Her eyes swelled with tears as she looked at him helplessly. "I don't," he said simply. "You don't wanna be with me?" "It doesn't mean that I don't-" She raised a hand to silence him. She turned so he couldn't see her tears fall and he looked down, saddened. She turned back around and looked him in the eyes. "How am I supposed to stay away from you?" "I'm leaving. When it's finished with the Mayor and Faith, if we survive, I'll go." "Where?" "I don't know." She broke the eye contact and looked at the ground. Her tears started to fall and she could barely bring herself to look at him anymore. "Is this really happening?" "CUT!" The director shouted to the small cast assembled on the set that hot sunny day. Cameron Moore looked to her co-star Jonathan Price and burst into a fit of laughter. After mushy love scenes, the two couldn't help but laugh their heads off. Then they headed off for coffee. As the two left the set, they waved to Corley Stone and Layla Thompson, two other cast members. "So, what coffee shop is it today J?" "Hmmm, Starbucks?" "Exactamundo my friend, I am DYING for a French Vanilla Frothe with extra crème." Just as the words exited her mouth, something crashed on her and she fell to the ground, smacking her head against the pavement. She blacked out at the sound of Jonathan calling for help. ********** 


	2. The Girl on TVChapter 2

The Girl on TV -Chapter 2  
  
When Cameron woke up, it was dark and she sure as hell wasn't in the studio lot. She heard feet pounding against pavement as she sat up and touched her forehead where there was a small gash. "Buffy!" she heard a voice call. She turned her head and saw Jonathan running towards her.and in that same moment, lost her memory. ********** "Buffy, are you ok?" "Yea," she muttered. He held out a hand and she stood up, brushing the grass off of her black sweats. "Where were you?" she asked, sticking her stake into the back pocket of her pants. "Late. Sorry." She grinned. "Are you ever on time?" She paused to get a grin out of him and wound up with a smirk. 'At least I got somethin',' she thought. "Well, we should get going. I have exams tomorrow and you know how much that.Angel? What is it?" "I hear something," he whispered, looking around. Suddenly he went down, tackled by a blonde haired man. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath, "just what I needed. A visit by the Goof Troop." She ran toward a headstone and somersaulted over it. The heels of her boots connected with Spike's jaw before he could get so much as a punch in to Angel. "Thanks," Angel said, just before ducking to avoid a sucker punch by one of Spike's crew. "Ready to dance Slayer? Or are you going to save this ponce and give us a good beating?" Spike said; face distorted like Angel's, stupid confidence in his voice, and a stuck up smirk on his face. "No, thought I'd try something different. Fight, kill you, go home and get cozy with some popcorn, maybe catch some episodes of The X-Files. You?" He didn't have time to answer because her fists were already flying. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and did a round house kick and felt immediate fever. She lost her balance and fell backwards, at the last second being caught by two strong arms; Angel. "Buffy, we have to get out of here!" "But I have to kill Spike. Let me go!" "They've assembled the Judge Buffy, we have to go, NOW!" Buffy's look of terror caught Angel's glance and they took off. As Buffy ran, she looked behind her to see the blue monstrous demon called the Judge and felt a shiver go down her spine. About five minutes from Angel's house, they started to walk. "I could've killed Spike," she said breathlessly. "And you would have wound up a pile of dust. The Judge is nothing to joke about Buffy. He killed millions of people." "Like you," she muttered. 'Oh, right, vampire hearing. Busted,' she thought. "I didn't have a choice," he said sadly as he opened the door to his apartment and let them both in. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked at him. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really tense and upset. Tonight's kind of a let down." "I can help with that." She did the "half-smile thing" that Willow claimed she was so popular for and cocked her head to the side. "Really?" Her smile grew larger as Angel scooped her up in his arms and softly, gently, pressed his lips to hers. Her hand glided to the back of his head to play with the strands of brown hair it came in contact with. His hand caressed her back and she felt him push her slightly, a gesture to move backward. She backed up, hit the wall, and grinned. Not only was this maneuver for his own stability, but hers as well. They both knew that they could only go.so far. The curse on Angel made sure of it. Buffy had cursed the name of the gypsies many times, especially after Angel's past had made itself clear. She still didn't know the boundaries of the curse, and she wasn't sure if Angel did either, but she wasn't going to push it. She knew he didn't like talking about his past, but if there was something he should tell her, he would have told her by now.right? If she wasn't caught in the moment, she would have scoffed at herself and rolled her eyes. No matter how many times Xander reminded her, she just couldn't imagine her life without Angel. He didn't seem like a vampire to her. His cold hands, that were now holding her to his chest protectively, weren't so cold when she entangled them with hers. And his face, the one that had survived hundreds of years, didn't seem so old when he was breaking apart a kiss, his eyes fluttering open and staring at her in a way that made her feel something she thought had to be ecstasy. The only time she really realized he wasn't human was when a fight broke out and he had to bring backup. His face would morph into an animal, his eyes glowing a feral gold, his mouth filled with thrashing fangs, and his skin wrinkled like a demon. Then she realized the things that she wanted most, if she was a normal girl with a normal boyfriend, could never be hers. 'Psh,' she thought, 'like I'll ever have a normal life.' The truth was, if she could switch bodies with someone normal, she'd do it in a heartbeat. And she'd have a boyfriend who had one.a heartbeat that is. Slowly, her lips parted from Angel's with a soft smack. Her hand rested on his chest, and she smiled. "That was fun," she said softly, dreamily. "It felt nice." She looked up at him. "We should do this more often. When it isn't time for you to go home." Buffy groaned. "You sure know how to ruin the mood." She laughed and slid from in between Angel and the wall. She grabbed her black leather coat, 'Well, Angel's leather coat really,' and stuffed the stakes back into the pockets. "I'll see you tonight?" "We'll patrol Restfield?" "Ok," she whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "See ya later." He smiled at her, a real, genuine, Angel-smile. Her heart crumpled as she saw the last glimpse of him through the slit in the door before it closed. As soon as she walked away from the door, someone came from behind her and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to flip him over her shoulder but the person had a rag in their hand and whatever was on it was making her sleepy. She let out a blood-curdling scream that she hoped would alert Angel before the person took her away. ********** 


	3. The Girl on TVChapter 3

The Girl on TV -Chapter 3  
  
Buffy woke up in the hospital. She immediately sat up and looked around. She saw Angel sitting in chair beside her. It wasn't Angel that was hard to take in, it was that he was sitting in direct sunlight. And not burning to death like she'd seen many vampires do. "Angel?" she whispered in shock. Angel lifted his head and looked at her, looking relieved. "Camy!" He leapt from the chair and wrapped his arms around Buffy. She let him hold her for a second and when he let go, his eyes were met with her estranged gaze. "Who's Camy? And, um, Angel, why aren't you bursting into flame?" Angel looked at her very strangely and sat back on his heels. "Cameron.don't you remember what happened?" She laughed. "Funny Angel, what kind of spell did Willow use on you so that you could come see me in the hospital? Why am I in the hospital, did the person who attacked me outside your apartment hurt me?" "Cameron, I don't understand a word you're saying. I'm not Angel. I just play him you know that. Do you really think I'm going to fall for this act? It gets old." "Look, I don't know what you're problem is, but I am NOT Cameron! My name is Buffy Summers and I'm a vampire Slayer. You're name is Angel, and you're my boyfriend, who happens to be a vampire. We are currently in Sunnydale, California. Now can someone PLEASE explain to me what the hell is going on?" "Cameron?" someone said from the door. The person walked in and Buffy looked to her left. She sighed in relief. "Willow," she breathed, looking at her red-haired friend. "What kind of spell did you do to make Angel forget who he is? And not burst into flames," she said, shaking her head as if to wash away the confusion. Layla Thompson, the friendly redhead who'd played Willow Rosenberg alongside Cameron, Jonathan, and Corley for the past two and a half years, looked at Buffy as if she were a mental patient. "Um, Jonathan, what is talking about? Cameron are you ok?" Buffy looked at Willow like, well, a mental patient. Her mouth hung slightly open and she stared at her friend. 'Is everybody under some kind of stupid spell, or did I get sucked into some kind of hell dimension?' Willow and Angel were still looking at each other in a weird way, occasionally glancing at Buffy, and then looking at the floor. 'Hell dimension,' she decided. "What the HELL is going on here? Have I been sucked into some kind of hell dimension again? Cause the first time? Not so fun." "Cameron Elizabeth Moore, you are an 18 year old girl from Redding, California who plays Buffy Summers on TV. You're not actually Buffy. Today, when we finished the last of our scenes in the prom episode, a 4x4 fell from the set and hit you in the head and knocked you out. We brought you here to get checked out and you're fine. We were waiting for you to wake up so we could take you home." Buffy didn't know what he was talking about, but she had a plan. She cracked her biggest, bestest, Buffy-smile, and aimed it toward the two people in her room. "You guys really believed me didn't you?" She laughed heartily. "I knew um, Jonathan was here when I woke up and decided to play a little trick. I can't believe you bought it!" She laughed some more. "And you said you weren't going to fall for it again! You're such a sucker J!" She so hoped this Cameron girl called her friend 'J'. But when his face fell, her heart jumped in her throat. Then he began to laugh, the girl following behind him. "Layla, you should help her get out of here cause I just might hafta hurt her." He snickered and Buffy smiled. He got out of the chair and ruffled her hair. She fought to slap his hand away by gritting her teeth. She grinned at him anyway as he stopped at the door to her room. "I'm going to get the car. Joss says that we're doing the last scene from the next episode next. See you in the car." He left, nodding at Layla. Layla looked at Buffy and smiled. "I bet you can't wait to get back to the studio. I know you've been looking forward to this scene for weeks. Eliza's already at the lot waiting. She's been practicing on your punching bag, I told her that you two could duke it out while I'm not around to get punched." Buffy fake laughed just to please Layla. 'I have really got to figure out what's going on before I go completely insane.' ***** Cameron looked around and saw that she was in a small apartment. Someone walked toward her and she tensed up. She sighed when she saw Jonathan coming into view. "Jonathan," she sighed. "I thought I was going to be out forever! Where am I?" "Buffy?" Jonathan looked at her in confusion. "Oh come on, don't try to pretend you're "Angel" cause you know I'm so not gonna believe you this time." Angel looked at her again, wondering what the hell was going on. ***** 


End file.
